Cardinal Wolsey
Cardinal Thomas Wolsey, portrayed by Sam Neil, was a Cardinal who, in Season 1, is Henry VIII's most trusted and powerful advisor, holding the title of High Chancellor among many others. He is shown to secretly have a common-law wife and children. For the first three episodes, he is the deciding voice (aside from his old colleague Sir Thomas More) on the King's policy, although he is always careful to ingratiate himself to Henry. He supports Thomas's idealistic peace plan as a secret gift to the French clergy in return for their support in electing him as the next pope; however, when Henry makes it clear that he intends to go to war with France and ally with the Holy Roman Empire instead, this support is withdrawn by both parties, dissapointing Wolsey. Wolsey, however, is facing problems on the home front as most of Henry's court despises him. In terms of securing a foreign alliance, Wolsey attempts to favor an Imperial alliance initially, but when Charles V releases the French King Francis he quickly switches his position to match the King's. A near-death experience for Henry causes him to seek a way to have a male heir quickly- his love for Anne Boleyn and his desire to seek a divorce from Catherine of Aragon means they must take up positions against the Holy Roman Empire when German-Italian troops sack Rome and take the Pope prisoner. In this, Wolsey makes an enemy of Catherine of Aragon, who is aunt to Charles V and hopes to remain allies with her home country of Spain. Wolsey is initially dismissive of Anne Boleyn as a nobody until he realizes the degree of the King's affections for her, and in episode 7 he belatedly attempts to ingratiate himself to her as well as Henry. In the same episode, he is severely debilitated for a period of time when he falls victim to a massive outbreak of sweating sickness. Wolsey's clumsy attempts to arrange the King's divorce- first by convening an ecclesiastical court in France where the Cardinals do not assemble and then by sending envoys to the exiled Pope (who delays the matter)- quickly lose him favor with Henry, although Henry retains him as his chief minister and advisor. He attempts to seek help through the diplomatic actions of their mutual friend Thomas More, but Thomas has his own private motivations behind the diplomacy (preventing war) and inadvertently thwarts Wolsey. Despite delivering the King's threats to break with the Church of Rome, Wolsey privately abhors the possibility of the Reformation, as it would shackle him forever to Henry rather than allow him to one day become Pope. Sensing he is vulnerable, the Boleyn family encourages Anne to make Henry think Wolsey is deliberately delaying the annulment. When Wolsey repeatedly fails to gain the King's divorce from the Papacy and privately obstructs the Reformation, despite his loyalty Henry expells him from most of his offices in disgrace, allowing him only to keep the role of Archbishop of York. Despite Wolsey's massive demotion, the King quickly becomes unsatisfied with how his kingdom is being run by the coalition of Norfolk, Brandon, Cromwell, More and Thomas Boleyn; he threatens to reinstate the Cardinal, reasoning that at least he got things done efficiently and without complaint. Knowing Wolsey will take terrible revenge on them in every way possible if he is ever restored to power, Norfolk and Boleyn urge Brandon to look for a way to end him for good. After losing his power in the final episode "The Death of Wolsey", Wolsey tries far too late to plead for help from Anne Boleyn in an effort to retrieve his power; when Anne snubs him he attempts to contact Catherine of Aragon instead, reasoning that she is more likely to forgive him despite their long history of emnity. Unfortunately for Wolsey, Catherine is out of favor and not allowed communication; his letter is intercepted, giving the court the excuse they need to arrest him. Wolsey is sent to prison for high treason; he finally accepts that he has lost and prays to God, apologizing for his many sins and for the one final sin that will follow. He accepts that he has no right to ask God for forgiveness but says he will throw his unworthy soul on God's mercy all the same. He then picks up the small dagger used to eat his food and commits suicide by slitting his own throat. Henry is later stricken when he learns of Wolsey's death, and instructs that nobody is to know it was a suicide. He tells the courtiers to leave him alone and stands on the grounds for a while, a look of regret on his face.